


A Window To Your Heart

by Ciuro



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fancomic, M/M, hand-waving away the mid-season 2 timeline, no spilers though, references to episode 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuro/pseuds/Ciuro
Summary: Coffee and other bittersweet things.





	A Window To Your Heart

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162777464@N07/29942450538/in/dateposted-public/)

  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this plot bunny for that scene in season 3 for a while, and finally decided to draw it over a course of six months (hence the varying color and pattern of Cooper's shirt). The title is borrowed from Paul Simon's "Graceland".
> 
> (...Thought I had many more things to say here, but they mostly amount to acknowledging the inconsistent shading and background, so I'll leave it at that).
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)!,


End file.
